Te voy a perder
by Lunanoe
Summary: "No te puedes ir, mi amor. No, no puedes dejarme. ¿Cómo vas a poder hacerlo si me amas? No me dejes solo en el desierto que seria el mundo si te vas. Porque te amo".


¿Qué podía hacer él? Se había enfrentado a muchísimos enemigos a lo largo de su vida. Había podido derrotarlos, su historial de victorias rebosaba de reseñas. Ahora, sin embargo, se enfrentaba a un rival que sabía no podría vencer por más que quisiera. No podía emplear sus espadas para ganarle. No podía utilizar arma ni técnica alguna. La derrota estaba garantizada hiciera lo que hiciera. Aquel era el único rival al que jamás podría enfrentarse y mucho menos vencer: el adiós.

Adiós. ¿Cómo podía una sola palabra de cinco letras invadir cada célula de su cuerpo de miedo? A él, un hombre que no temía a nada. Un hombre que se había enfrentado sin temor a los golpes que la vida le había propinado. ¿Cómo una palabra había cambiado todo el esquema que se había forjado en su mente desde años atrás?

A…."_Ahora que te marcharás…,", _D….._"dame una razón para no sentir miedo a la vida que me tocará pasar sin ti.", _I…_"Incluso si me la dieras, no te escudes en ella para marcharte.", _O…_"Óyeme amor mío, eres fuerte pero yo no. Pensaba que lo era pero…", _S…._"…si te marchas, el mundo sería un desierto repleto de espejismos que me recordarían que no fui capaz de salvarte. ¿Cómo pretendes que pueda continuar si te llevas contigo todo lo que soy?"._

Zoro se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la cama donde reposaba Robin. Se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó una de sus manos. Estaba fría. Se la llevó a los labios, besándola mientras una gruesa lágrima aterrizaba en el suelo. La miró. El rostro de la mujer estaba sereno, relajado. Cuanto la amaba. Sintió temblar de pánico a su corazón.

T…_"Toma lo que quieras de mí. Toma mi vida incluso, pero no te vayas. Lo que soy te pertenece. Toma lo que pueda devolverte a mí"…_E…_"Escucha mis ruegos. Escucha a mi corazón que se apaga con el paso de los días. Espera un momento, no puedes marcharte, no, nunca"…_A…."_Amor, no me dejes en mitad de la oscuridad. No te lleves la luz que ilumina las tinieblas de mi ser. Llévame contigo donde quieras pero no me abandones",…_M…"_Morir no es perder la vida para mí. Morir es perderte. Morir es despertar y no ver tus ojos. Morir es hallarme lejos de ti. No me dejes morir. Ahora eres tú quien tiene que salvarme"…_O…"_Oh Robin, me dijiste que me amabas. No puedes dejarme. ¿Qué clase de vida será si te vas? ¿Cómo podré enfrentar los días sin ser tu perfume lo primero que perciba al despertar, las tardes sin ser tu voz la que inunde mis oídos y las noches sin ser tu cuerpo el que abrace?"._

Zoro se incorporó ligeramente hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura del oído de Robin. Su voz estaba quebrada a causa de las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.

_**Te amo sin miedo, Te amo cobarde, Te amo sin tiempo, Te amo que arde, Y lo sé, te perderé.**_

"_Lo sé pero no puedo rendirme. No puedo simplemente aceptar que te voy a perder. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo crees que puedo resignarme a perder la vida sin luchar? Siempre he luchado, siempre te he salvado cuando quisieron separarte de mi lado. Pero ahora…"._

_**Te amo dormido, Te amo en silencio, Te amo mi vida **_

"_Te amo. ¿Qué sentido tendría todos los obstáculos a los que enfrenté si nunca hubiera llegado a tu lado? Yo no nací fruto del amor de un hombre y una mujer, yo nací para amarte, para permanecer a tu lado. Yo nací para estar contigo. Te amo porque nací para hacerlo. Te amo porque eres tú. No tengo más razones para amarte que esas. Te amo porque eres toda mi vida".__**  
**_

_**Te amo lo siento, No hay nada que yo pueda hacer**_

"_Tú me amas. Pero te he fallado. No he podido salvarte. Te dije que nada nos separaría nunca y te fallé. Te dije que no permitiría que nada malo te ocurriera y te fallé. Por favor, dime algo que pueda hacer para devolverte a mi lado. Pídeme lo que sea y lo tendrás. Pero habla, por favor, déjame escuchar tu voz. No me dejes, Robin, no me dejes. Quédate. Dame otro intento. Esta vez no fallaré"._

_-_Zoro…-lo llamó la vocecita de Chopper desde la puerta de la consulta. El isha llevaba un buen rato escuchando las hermosas y profundas frases del hombre, quien llevaba días encerrado en aquella consulta, velando los débiles latidos del corazón de Robin. Chopper sintió sus ojos humedecerse. ¿Cómo podría Zoro superarlo?-…Zoro, te he traído algo de comer. Sanji…te lo ha preparado Sanji.

El espadachín ni siquiera volteó. Era como si no hubiera escuchado a Chopper, como si no fuera consciente de su presencia. Sus sentidos estaban demasiado ocupados con esa mujer.

Chopper suspiró y se apartó las lágrimas que chorreaban de sus ojos. No solo lloraba por Robin. Lloraba por ambos. Si Robin no lograba recuperar el normal latir de su corazón, ellos también perderían a Zoro. Hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para hacer que la mujer despertara nuevamente pero su corazón se iba apagando con el pasar de los días. No podían perderla. Era Robin. No se rendiría hasta que su corazón se detuviera para siempre. Como isha, nakama y tomodachi, era su deber a pesar de que las probabilidades de lograrlo fueran harto escasas.

-No me dejes –susurró con agonía Zoro a la mujer que batallaba tumbada en aquella cama-. Quédate conmigo. Mujer, no te vayas. Yo te amo. No puedes dejarme.

-Zoro…-murmuró Chopper. Ese era otro motivo por el cual no cesaba en su empeño de que Robin siguiera viviendo. Si ella se iba, nunca podría volver a mirar a Zoro.

Entonces, el isha detectó que el dedo índice de la mujer se movía ligeramente. En pocos segundos, los dedos de la mano derecha de Robin volvieron al movimiento. Precisamente aquella era la mano que Zoro apretaba por lo que cuando detectó ese movimiento, sintió su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. Llevó su otra mano al rostro de Robin, acariciándolo con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que fuera a romperse al mínimo toque. Poco a poco, la mujer fue abriendo sus ojos. Al ver de nuevo aquellas lagunas, Zoro pudo jurar que no solo la mujer había despertado. Era como si todo lo anterior hubiera sido una pesadilla y ahora despertara como cada mañana.

Robin clavó su mirada en el hombre. De fondo se escuchaban los gritos de Chopper llamando excitado a sus nakamas.

-Robin…-dijo Zoro con un nudo en la garganta y tal brillo en sus ojos que la mujer no pudo menos que regalarle una pequeña sonrisa, lo máximo que le permitía su reciente despertar.

-Zoro…-murmuró la mujer con un hilo de voz y sonriendo-…No me he ido. Quédate ahora conmigo. Tú me has salvado. No me has fallado. Te amo.

Zoro la abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Robin, quien respiraba lentamente y sonrió al ver entrar a todos sus nakamas con los rostros cubiertos de lágrimas de felicidad.

El espadachín observó atentamente a la mujer y, entonces, una frase eliminó toda la oscuridad que se había depositado en su mente desde que Robin empezara a luchar por volver.

"_Pensé que debía darte mi vida, pero me di cuenta que todavía la necesitaba solo para amarte"._

**Vale, como siempre un final no muy decente. El dia en que logre escribir un buen final va a bajar un coro de ángeles cantando Hallelujah.**

**Ay que ver, yo que nunca digo te amo la de veces que lo he escrito en este OneShot.**

**Bueno, como casi todos mis OneShot este viene inspirado por una canción. En este caso, "Te voy a perder" cover Ha*Ash y Leonel Garcia. Oidla, por favor, es genial!**

**Y como veis, no he matado a Robin. ¡No puedo, no puedo, iba a llorar como lo hiciera y ayer ya lo hice bastante! ¿Que por qué? Leed "La mujer del viajero en el tiempo" y lo entenderéis.**

**Besos!**


End file.
